Chipette Christmas oneshots: Gingerbread
by Awesomo3000
Summary: As Brittany and Jeanette give their Christmas gifts to Alvin and Simon in return for their presents to them last year, Eleanor goes into the kitchen to make Theodore something a very sweet gift. And not just any ordinary one... Sucky summary, BETTER STORY!


**Hi, Merry Christmas, everyone, (I know it's not Christmas yet, but still) it's me once again, Awesomo3000! And I'm back once again with the third and last Christmas oneshot before the big day tomorrow! :)**

**As I've said in the previous two oneshots, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories lately, but I've been really, really busy with homework and the school production and all that rubbish. :/ But I promise you that I'll update them when I get the chance to do so.**

**But oh, my God, I'm so excited for Christmas Day tomorrow! Although I suspect most of you are too, along with everybody else in the world, but still. So please tell me in your reviews, what is it **_**you**_** would like most for Christmas this year? I'd like a new pair of earphones for my iPod, but what about **_**you?**_** :)**

**Anyhoo, here's the last one of the Christmas oneshots! I hope you like it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

"Wish me luck, girls!" she called before jumping out, sliding down the snowy roof like a professional skateboarder and landing safely on the lawn below, before running round to the back door.

"Good luck, Britt!" called Eleanor. She then began to make her way to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Eleanor?" asked Jeanette from her bed, watching her make her way towards their bedroom door.

"To take care of Theodore's surprise." The chubby green clad Chipette responded, "I'll call him when it's ready. Good luck, Jen." The moment those last words left her lips, she went out and carefully shut the door behind her. The moment she had done that, Eleanor sprinted down the stairs on all fours, being very careful not to slip. She ran past Alvin, dressed in his warm winter gear and standing by the front door, no doubt waiting for Brittany's gift to him.

"Oh, hey there, Elea…" Not bothering to acknowledge the red clad chipmunk, Eleanor dashed straight into the kitchen and shut the door behind her, then jumping up to lock it in addition. Letting out a small exhalation, she leapt up onto the kitchen counter and pulled out from underneath the chopping board a small photograph. It was a photo one of their fans had taken off Theodore and Eleanor holding hands with each other after the performance they had done at the International Music Awards.

"Perfect." She whispered. Placing the photo down on the counter gently, she then rushed over to the top drawer next to the stove and used her feet to push it open. Reaching inside, her paw fiddled around until it finally felt what it was searching for: a small pair of scissors. Shutting the drawer again, the Chipette made her way back over to the photo and lifted it up so that it was resting comfortably between the sharp blades of the tool.

"Alright, Ellie, nice and carefully." Eleanor muttered to herself, before gently closing the blades so it just cut around the outline of Theodore and her on the picture. At last, after nearly two whole minutes of cutting, she finally held up the neatly cut out photo of them together.

"Okay, now for the important part." The green clad Chipette said proudly, going over to the microwave and pulling out a book leaning next to it: her deserts cookbook she had gotten for her birthday. Thumbing through the pages rapidly, she found the Christmas Treats section and scanned the text on the page she was looking at.

"Alright, step one, tip the flour, baking powder and salt into the mixing bowl." She muttered, reading the writing off the book. With that, she went over to the ingredients she had prepared for this and carefully poured into the medium sized bowl she had gotten out the right amount of each ingredient listed on the first instruction. She then prepared the other bowl she had gotten out before going back to the book and reading the next instruction.

"Step two, beat together the butter and sugar, and then add the egg to it, beating it in gradually, so that the mixture doesn't curdle. Then stir into the flour to make the dough." Walking over to the other bowl, which she had already added the butter and the sugar into, Eleanor reached into it and squeezed the two substances together as hard as she could. It took a lot of strain for her because of her size, but the butter and sugar finally became a sweet-looking mix. The chubby Chipette then made her way over to the third metal bowl, where the eggs were and cracked each on into it. Then, holding the egg whisker in both paws, she mixed the gooey liquids together until it finally became a slimy yellow mixture. She then pulled the filled bowl over to the sugary butter bowl and carefully poured it in, before gradually mixing it all together with the whisker again.

"Alright, so far, so good." The blonde chipmunk said to herself with a smile, then pulling over the first bowl with the flour and other stuff and tipping it in. Picking up the wooden spoon laying on the counter next to the other two bowls, Eleanor stuck the end of it into the bowl and stirred all the ingredients for a few minutes until it finally became a thick dough substance. Shaking the strain and pain out of her little chipmunk arms, she then tipped out the big dough ball onto the lightly floured tin foil of the baking tray and then flattened it out with the small rolling pin she had gotten out earlier. When it was as flat as she wanted it, the Chipette picked up the cut out photo of her and her male counterpart and gently laid it on top of the smooth dough. Taking a deep breath once again, she got out a small knife from the cutlery drawer and held it to the edge of the photo.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered. With that, ever so gently, the green clad Chipette went around the outline with the tip of the knife, being very careful not to mess up the lines. When she was finally done, she exhaled in a relaxed manner and took off the photo before cleaning the remaining dough off the tray, leaving it on the chopping board.

"Me and Theodore can eat that later." She muttered as she then hopped on top of the oven and reached down the carefully turn the temperature dial to exactly 180 degrees Celsius. Using her athletic skills despite her weight, the female chipmunk then twirled down onto the door handle and pushed off the other door, yanking it open. Jumping back onto the counter, she carefully picked up the baking tray, balancing over her head. She then leapt down onto the floor, sighing in relief when she didn't drop the tray before placing it onto one of the metal racks in the heating oven. Feeling very proud of herself, Eleanor reached up with her paws and shut the oven door before jumping up on top of the dials again and turning the other one to ten minutes.

"Perfect." She whispered happily before getting down, "Now to wait."

0o0o0o0

"Must be something important." Simon muttered to himself, getting down off his bed and making his way towards the bedroom door. "You alright if I leave you in here to wrap your present, Theo?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Simon." Came the relaxed response from his younger brother

"Okay then, see you in a bit then, I guess." With that, the blue clad chipmunk opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Sighing to himself, the chubby green clad chipmunk went back to finishing the gently wrapping of his female counterpart's, in his opinion, delicate Christmas gift in the festive green wrapping paper. Once it was finished, he stuck a red star bow on the top before writing one a small square Santa label "Dear Ellie, Merry Christmas, love from Theodore", adding two kisses at the end. He then got a tiny strip of tape and stuck it onto the side of the present.

"I hope she'll like this." He said out loud to nobody in particular. Placing the gift gently to the side, he sighed in contentment to himself and stared out into space for a couple of minutes. The whole time he did so, millions of merry visions of snowflakes falling, children playing with each other and their happy faces as they eagerly tore off the wrapping on their presents crammed themselves into his head. But the one that made him smile the most was how happy Eleanor would look when she saw her Christmas present from him. How she would give him a big old teddy bear hug out of gratitude. How she would kiss him to show how much she loved her gift along with him. How she would…

"Theodore? Are you in there?" called a familiar sweet voice from outside the giant bedroom door, followed by the sound of a few knocks. Quickly snapping out of his relaxing daydream, Theodore looked across the room at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" he called in response.

"It's me, Eleanor." Came the reply, "I was just wondering, could you come downstairs and into the kitchen? It's important!" The young chipmunk's green eyes widened slightly out of a bit of shock and loads of interest and curiosity.

"Of course, Ellie." With that, he pulled himself to his feet and made his way over to the door, gently pushing it open. There stood Eleanor who was wearing her spring green cupcake nightdress and a chipmunk-sized Christmas hat, her paws behind her back as she batted her eyes innocently.

"Follow me." She said, trying to hide her excited smile. Curious, Theodore took her paw and allowed the Chipette to lead him down the stairs to the closed kitchen door.

"Okay, Theodore, now you have to close your eyes." Now very puzzled, the green clad chipmunk did as he was told anyway as Eleanor lead him through the door and into the kitchen.

"Wait here." She ordered gently, before making her way over to the counter. Theodore listened curiously to the many sounds occurring around him, the clanging, the tapping, the metal dragging, followed by the final sound of a small China plate sliding across the floor towards him and stopping at his feet.

"Now can I open my eyes?" he asked.

"Yep." Came the reply. So the chubby chipmunk did so, and both his eyes opened even wider when he saw what was in front of him.

Laying on the plate in front of him was a gingerbread cookie. And not just any kind. This one was in the shape of him and Eleanor holding hands with colourful green, yellow and brown icing for the outlines of their bodies, also with a few sprinkles and glitter for lovely Christmassy effect. The chubby chipmunk stood frozen to the spot, unable to speak, move or voice his opinion on this gingerbread piece of art. Eleanor just giggled at this and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what do you think of my Christmas gift for you, Teddy?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him, "I baked it for you myself. Do you like it?" Finally, after a few moments, Theodore moved his head to look at his female counterpart before smiling back at her. Then, to her surprise but total delight, with a smile, he gently cupped her cheek in his paw and tilted her head until his and her lips finally connected. The two chubby chipmunks' eyes closed in bliss as they both embraced in a deep passionate kiss, Eleanor's hands hugging the back of her male counterpart's neck until they finally broke apart.

"No, I love it, Ellie. It's just… amazing." He responded at last with a smile, "In fact, I-I don't think I can even eat it." Eleanor's smile drooped a little bit at this statement.

"Why?" she asked, looking down as her ears slightly flattening in disappointment. The smile remaining on the green clad chipmunk's face, he tilted her chin up to look into his eyes.

"Because it's too sweet, like the Christmas angel standing in front of me right now." Came the reply. Instantly, Eleanor's smile returned and she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a big old teddy bear hug.

"Thank you, Teddy." She whispered into his ear happily, "Merry Christmas." Theodore smiled and gently hugged his female counterpart back.

"You're welcome, Ellie." He replied quietly, "And Merry Christmas to you."

**Well, that's the Chipettes' third and final Christmas oneshot! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! And same as always, guys, please read and review it! :)**

**Also, I have a brand new Christmas poll posted up on my profile so please go and have a vote on it! :) And don't worry, people, like I've said before, I will update Chiplash and my Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments story when I get the chance to do it.**

**And until then, Merry Christmas to all, and to all Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
